Terminal blocks are used in telecommunications infrastructure to provide interconnections between various telecommunication equipment and devices. As such, terminal blocks may be used in a variety of sites within a telecommunications infrastructure and the design of a particular block may depend upon its application within the infrastructure.
Terminal blocks are typically mounted in a housing at a site within a telecommunications infrastructure, such as in a distribution frame at a central office site. Depending upon the application of a terminal block, different types or sizes of connectors may be provided. Industry standard 50 pin connectors or 64 pin connectors are commonly used. Typically, however, manufacturers design terminal blocks to fit a particular type or size connector. Further, a variety of terminal block sizes exist. For example, terminal blocks are typically designed in industry standard depths of 4.75 inches and 6.00 inches. Terminal block depth may be selected to match a certain distribution frame size or to match existing terminal blocks and/or other equipment of a particular customer. Thus, a typical manufacturer makes different individual designs for each of the different combinations of connectors and terminal block sizes, which thereby results in added complexity and cost.